


Gotham's Most Wanted

by tnnyoh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Jim and Harvey have gotten into a bit of trouble, they have to head out of Gotham to lay low but they may end up with more than they bargained for when Oswald tags along.





	

"Jim! We gotta GO" Harvey Bullock screamed at his partner while dodging yet another bullet, Jim turned to run towards Harvey while still firing off shots in the air, hoping one would land against the gang of people coming after them "Wait a second!" Jim shouted over his shoulder  
"If we wait one more second we're gonna be filled with bullet holes, We have to get out of here!" Harvey screamed  
"Where is Penguin?!" Jim yelled, looking around to find the third member of their little group "He was RIGHT behind us!"  
Harvey grabbed Jim's arm and pulled them both behind an overturned dumpster "You're being a damn idiot out here Jim, These guys won't stop coming after us and you're looking around for penguin?"  
"He HELPED us, Harvey" Jim said, looking out from behind the dumpster "We can't leave him behind.."  
"Jim, Listen.. If we don't get outta here, we're dead." Harvey said, a severe expression on his face  
Jim leaned over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "I'm looking for him." he said in a final tone  
"Dammit Jim, do you have a death wish?"  
"Leave no man behind, Harvey."  
"This isn't the army!" Harvey said with an incredulous look  
"No" Jim whispered "This is Gotham, and it's worse and Penguin is going to get killed out there and I'm not gonna let that happen"  
Harvey shook his head "It's your funeral buddy"  
Jim looked out from behind the dumpster once more, He spotted Oswald on the other side of the street, trying to sneak past the gunmen into an alley, He was cornered by three men who each had a gun pointed at him, Jim nudged Harvey "He's over there, there's three of them. I'm gonna need back up"  
He grabbed Harvey's hand and they both rose from the ground, Jim couldn't see Harvey's expression, but he could assume that his friend was rolling his eyes at Jim's constant need to be a hero. 

Jim and his partner ran from their hiding place and Jim kicked one of the nearest thugs in the knee and elbowing another in the face, Harvey doing the same to another pair. They fought their way over to the three men surrounding Oswald and Jim gave Harvey a nod  
"All right fellas" Harvey said, "You're gonna have to get out of the way." The men turned and looked at them, laughing "Why's that?" The leader of the trio said, getting up in Harvey's face  
"We don't want any trouble here" Jim interjected "We just need you to leave our associate here alone"  
"Ohhh" The man said, taking in a huge gasp "Did ya hear that boys? Their associate." The two other men laughed, still pointing their guns at Oswald  
"Please" Jim said "I don't want things to get ugly here"  
"That's funny" The thug said "Considering they already got ugly when you showed up" He waved his pistol in Jim's face and he and his buddies laughed raucously  
"Hey associate" the head thug said, turning back to face Oswald, who was on his needs, his head down and his forehead covered with blood, whether it was his own or not, Jim did not know "Why don't ya tell your buddy what you told me?"  
Oswald did not look up and the thug keeled down to grab Oswald's face, Jim saw Oswald tense "Tell em what ya said! It was funny!"  
"I don't want to play your games" Oswald spat in the man's face and was met with a smack by the butt of the thugs pistol "Oh I'm so sorry little man" The thug said "Did that hurt?" He stood "Better be careful with this one, he's so fragile he just might break into pieces." He turned back to Jim and Harvey "Anyway this loser here said he wasn't no king of Gotham anymore, he's useless and we shouldn't want him. It was funnier the way he said it, but I digress."  
Jim stared at the man "And? Why are you telling me this?"  
The man waved around his gun as though for emphasis on his words "It just struck me a little bit odd, ya see. Here we got two GCPD detectives and a self proclaimed nobody. So unimportant but here he is, working with the cops? I smell a rat"  
Harvey cleared his throat "Hey look, buddy. There are a hundred people you can pistol whip until the sun comes up, but we need to get the hell out of here before we get out asses killed and my partner here has complex, So you either get out of our way and give us Penguin or things are going to get really messy for you."  
The thug chuckled "Okay okay fine, Just one more thing.." He turned towards Oswald again, kneeling and speaking barely above a whisper "You're right, and don't ever forget it. You're nothing in Gotham anymore, and you'll never get that power back. I should just kill you right here, you can rot in hell with whatever despicable parents spawned you" He stood "Or maybe his parents didn't even love him" He said to his two friends "You guys think?" The other thugs nodded "I mean you gotta be downright brain dead to love a failure of a son like this."  
Oswald looked down, Jim grabbed the guy by the arm "We're in kind of a hurry here" The thug looked at Jim's hand grasping him "You know I have a gun right?"  
Jim smirked "Yeah, we have guns too" He said, Harvey started fighting the other two thugs while Jim grasped his gun and quickly hit the leader thug over the head with it. He went down quick enough and then he helped Harvey bring the other down, the third thug was running quickly down the alley with a pretty severe limp "Dammit! He got away!" Jim said  
"Jim, it's okay. Lets just get out of here" He keeled beside Penguin and undid the ropes binding his wrists. "Okay Penguin, get up. We're getting out of here"  
"Why should I?" He asked, slowly rising to his feet and lurching forward, a little unsteady "Those men were right you know. I'm never going to be anything in Gotham anymore. Ed and The Sirens made sure of that"  
"Buddy, we really don't have time for you to be having an existential crisis. Save it for the road" Harvey grabbed Oswald's arm and lead him to follow  
"We got a car?" Harvey asked, turning towards Jim as they walked through the street littered with bodies, some unconscious and some dead, They heard more gunshots in the distance and sirens playing loudly  
"We're just going to have to use one of these" Jim said, indicating an abandoned police car parked on the sidewalk "Key's still in the ignition" Jim said, he sat in the drivers seat "I'm just going to dump Penguin in the back seat and we can get out of here" Harvey said, and he did exactly that. Oswald barely even reacted when Harvey shoved him into the car a little too roughly. "Ow" Oswald said "Do you mind being a little more gentle Detective Bullock?"  
Harvey waved a hand to dismiss him and took the passengers seat in the front of the car  
"Let's get the hell out of here before they track us down" He said, Jim nodded and started the car.


End file.
